Nobody knows my heart quite like you
by hotchnissminds
Summary: A series of one-shots on how the BAU team members found out Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss were dating. Reid/Emily pairing.
1. 5x01 - Faceless, Nameless

_Nobody knows my heart quite like you._

 _A series of one-shots on how the team found out Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss were dating._

 _so I wanted to start some sort of mini-series to do when I'm bored/ when I want something different to write, so this will be a collection of one shots, each one with different ways the BAU found out Emily and Spencer were dating, some will be longer than others, and some will be set during different seasons._

 _Enjoy:)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or the characters._

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Story one.

Set season 5, episode 1 – Faceless, Nameless.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Arriving at Spencer's hospital room, Emily's hands were shaking.

Even though she fully knew he was okay and well, knowing he was injured, and probably in some amount of pain, worried her. Emily wasn't one for showing emotions, but just by looking at her you could see she was a nervous wreck.

Knowing a loved one was hurt always had an effect on people. Emily was worried about the love of her life.

After just five months of dating, Emily and Spencer were madly in love, even though no one knew, they were the happiest they had ever been when they were together.

She opened the glass door to his room, and saw him fast asleep in his hospital bed.

She quietly walked over to him so she could be closer. She gently sat down on the edge of the bed, so she didn't wake him. Emily took one of Spencer's hands in her own and gently squeezed it, as if to reassure herself that he was here and alive.

Emily studied his relaxed face. He always looked so peaceful while he slept, like there were nothing that could harm him in the world. She shuffled up closer to him and lovingly ran a hand down his cheek, doing soothing patterns over his face.

He began to stir not long after that. She continued to stroke his cheek softly. Eventually his eyes fluttered open, and a second later his eyes moved to look up to hers.

She smiled. "Hey, you're awake."

He smiled back at her, he felt a pressure on his hand and he looked down and saw Emily's hand squeezing his. He put his other hand over the top of their conjoined ones and looked back up at her. He could see the fear in her eyes and he felt bad that she had heard the gunshot over the phone.

"I'm really sorry Emily." He whispered.

She frowned. "Spencer you have nothing to be sorry for. You saved a man's life today."

"Maybe so, but I'm sorry you had to hear me getting shot while you were on the phone. It must've been terrifying."

She nodded sadly. "It was. I heard the shot and I froze. All I could think about was the fact you could have been dead, and I couldn't do anything about it."

She traced simple shapes over his chest while avoiding eye contact, knowing that looking at him would open the floodgates.

He noticed this and sat up slightly, ignoring the slight pain as he did so.

He took her face between his hands and wiped the tears falling down her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

"I'm okay Em. I'm alive and I will out of here in no time." He assured her.

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling her the truth. "I know but…"

He put his index finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"But nothing." He cut her off. Her lips twitched up into a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

He could tell she was still uncertain, so he did the only thing he could do, kiss her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I'm telling you guys. The kid must have a trouble magnet attached to his body." Morgan joked, as he and the rest of the team made their way through the hospital to see Reid.

"Oh shut it Morgan." JJ said, rolling her eyes.

He waved his hand out in front of her. "Seriously JJ, the kids always been different, maybe this is why." Morgan smirked, joking evident in his tone.

Everyone but Rossi glared at Morgan, and he in return threw his hands up in surrender.

"Derek, I love you but my sweet boy genius is just prone to accidents." Garcia said, hands on her hips as they were approaching Reid's room.

"Whatever you say mama. Hey does anyone know where Prentiss is?" He asked suddenly curious as to where the brunette profiler was.

"She's with Reid, she was still a little shaken up about what happened with Reid getting shot and finding blood in Hotch's apartment." JJ said sadly, thinking how terrifying both situations must have been.

"Well here we are let's go an-" Morgan started but immediately cut himself off as he looked through the glass door to Reid's hospital room.

"What?" JJ asked, confused as to why he stopped talking and froze mid-step.

"Oh my god…" He whispered, eyes still glued to the scene playing out in front of him.

"What? Morgan what is-" JJ followed his line of sight and gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

Rossi and Garcia did the same and Garcia almost did a double take before squealing.

"Oh my gosh!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily and Spencer were completely caught up in their little world. Since the first time they kissed, she found herself always wanting to kiss him. He was addictive. She found herself needing the kiss as a final way to prove he was alive. They had stayed embraced in each other for minutes, parting slightly when air became necessary, sharing small pecks in between, before closing the small gap between them once again.

They were so into what they were doing the never heard people approaching their door, they didn't hear anyone's voice except their own, and they didn't hear them until it was too late.

"Oh my gosh!" they heard an excited voice squeal behind them. They immediately jumped apart, Emily moving further back down on the bed, and Spencer laying back down.

They turned and saw the Morgan, Garcia and JJ now inside the room, all with their mouth hanging open, and beside them was Rossi, but he was smirking.

"Uh… hey guys?" Emily asked, more a question than a statement, embarrassment clear on her face.

Spencer ducked his head, his cheeks burning up.

"Hey? That's all you have to say gumdrop? No! Details now!" Garcia said excitedly.

"No I think the better think to say is, how long has this been going on?" Morgan said, by his tone you could tell he was happy for them but you could also hear a slight harshness in his voice.

Spencer looked at Emily and noted that she was biting her lip, a tell of hers when she was nervous.

"Five months." Spencer answered for Emily.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"You kept this from us for 5 months?" JJ asked. "What kind of profilers are we?"

"Well JJ, you and I aren't profilers are we?" Garcia told her.

JJ pursed her lips. "Maybe not, but I still thought we would've seen it."

"We were trying to be as professional as possible at work. We wanted to keep it under wraps for a while." Emily told them.

"Well, I'm very happy for you both!" Garcia said, smiling from ear to ear.

Emily and Spencer's eyebrows hit their hairline. "You're not mad?" Spencer asked.

"A little, but I forgive you. _But_ if you, boy genius, and my gumdrop ever keep something like this from me again I'll wipe you from the face of the Earth." Garcia threatened, causing an eruption of laughter from everyone else.

"We promise Pen." Emily chuckled. She turned to JJ and raised her eyebrow at her.

"And you?" Emily asked.

"I'm happy. But I happen to be on one of the best shots in the FBI, so be warned, that if you keep anymore secret like that from me again you will regret it." She told the couple half seriously.

"And if you hurt her kid, I won't hesitate to kick you're a-" Morgan started but didn't get the chance to finish.

"Hey!" Emily told him with an arm raised to stop him from talking. "There will be no need for that."

She scooted closer to her boyfriend, and held his hand tightly in hers.

Spencer noticed how Rossi hadn't said anything yet.

"Rossi you don't seem surprised."

Dave smirked. "Well, I've been a profiler since before you were born, of course I'm not surprised."

Everyone laughed, they may have been hurt by not being told, but seeing how Spencer and Emily looked at each other took off any anger or hurt they were feeling. Their friends finally found happiness.


	2. 4x03 - Minimal Loss - Part one

_I'm definitely a writer who doesn't write often:/ Sorry! I've been really busy and I have had no inspiration for a new chapter. Just wanted to quickly say before I write this chapter that I haven't abandoned 'Who said being a step-mom was easy' I'm just putting it on temporary hiatus until I can find new ideas for chapters, so I'll hopefully get a few new ones up before new year._

 _Also want to quickly say that all these mini-stories will be based on real episodes, but certain things will be very different from what happened in the actual episode to make my storylines work._

 _Enjoy this chapter though!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters, if I did, Spencer and Emily would be a couple already ;)_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Story one.

Set season 4, episode 3 – Minimal Loss.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Which one of you is the FBI agent?"

Emily immediately started to panic. She turned to Spencer who was wearing a strong facade to cover his panic.

"Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?" Spencer asked Cyrus. He quickly made eye contact with Emily before returning them to the man he was trying to fool.

Cyrus remained still and silent, before he spoke again, removing his gun from its safety with a click and raising it to Spencer's head.

"God will forgive me for what I must do."

Emily's panic began to rise as she watched her secret boyfriend of three months in the line of fire.

"I don't, I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer stuttered nervously.

"One of you does, who is it?"

It's silent for a second before Emily speaks.

"Me."

She didn't even realise she'd said it until the words had left her mouth, but she didn't regret saying them. She saw Spencer look at her and furrow his eyebrows but she kept her eyes trained on Cyrus.

"It's me." She says again, this time more confident.

She saw Spencer give her a look, he was clearly pissed she'd outed herself like that, but she could also see that he was terrified for her safety, she knew she'd be the same if their roles were reversed.

Cyrus put his gun back in safety and she bowed her head, hoping that whatever was about to come would be over soon.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Spencer? Morgan?" Emily half yelled. She was frantically searching the crowd of people and front of the building, hoping she'd see the two men appear any second.

Seconds passed and still no movement, and Emily's heart was racing. What would she'd do if they were dead? More specifically what would she do if Spencer was dead? She wouldn't be able to cope. They'd only been dating for a few months but she knew she loved him. If only she'd told him sooner.

She felt tears shining her eyes at the thought of never being able to tell him she loved him, him dying not knowing how madly loved he was.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a cough. That single cough bought her a slither of hope. Her head snapped up from where it was staring at the ground. She saw Spencer's arm in front of his mouth, trying to get his coughing under control, and Morgan was behind him, hand on Spencer's shoulder, both of them stumbling over the rubble of what was left of the building

Her hands flew up to cover her mouth and breathed a sigh of relief. Her boyfriend was okay, he was safe.

She saw him turn away from where he was looking at the flaming building to look at her, and in that second she didn't care that the entire team and local department were behind her, she rushed forward ignoring the slight pain in her ribs as she did so and engulfed him in a hug, never wanting to let go of him.

He hugged her back with just as much eagerness. One of his hands roamed the small of her back while the other went straight up to her hair, running his fingers through it, reassuring himself that she was okay.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, burying her face in his neck, she didn't even notice she was crying until Spencer started rocking them side to side. That was when the floodgates opened. She was never one to cry in front of the team, she wanted them to think of her as strong and independent, not weak and at need of comfort, but at this point she didn't care. She started sobbing into his shoulder, clinging onto him like her life depended on it. Her sobs eventually turned into whimpers that eventually turned into sighs. She started to feel a patch of wetness on her shoulder, she looked up from Spencer's shoulder and into his eyes and saw he'd started crying too. She moved both of her hands from his shoulders to the sides of his face, where she brought their foreheads together, their noses brushing against each other's and closed her eyes while listening to the sound of his breathing.

They were both so content with what they were doing that they didn't see Morgan join the rest of the team at the bottom of the steps, or see how they were talking to each other, no doubt about them.

She opened her eyes and saw how his were still closed.

She pulled him closer, if that was even possible, and whispered his name.

"Spencer?"

His eyes slowly opened and looked into her eyes, showing all the emotions of the days events.

"Yeah?" he whispered back, still having a tight hold on her waist.

"I love you. I should've told you sooner. I love you so much." She said with no hesitance in her voice. She had tears rolling down her face, she was terrified that he didn't feel the same way.

Spencer was shocked, he'd been trying to find a way to tell her he loved her for weeks, but every time he was about to, he chickened out. Hearing her conformation of love brought a smile to his face.

"I love you too." Spencer said so quietly that she almost didn't hear it.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Really. I've been trying to find a way to tell you for weeks."

Emily's smile matched his, she traced his features with her thumb, savouring this moment.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry." Spencer whispered.

She frowned. "Why?"

"I should've protected you." He said bowing his head. He was ashamed he'd let his girlfriend take such a beating and do nothing to stop the man who did it.

"Spence he would've killed you. I wasn't about to sit and watch you get murdered right in front of me. It was my choice, and I'd do it again if it meant protecting you."

They didn't say anything for a minute, she was now fully aware that the team was watching them and were now most likely aware that the two of them were in a relationship. She chuckled, earning Spencer's attention. All seriousness fading away.

"What's so funny?"

"I think we've outed ourselves." She smiled, nodding her head slightly to the right.

He smirked, leaning in closer to her lips. "Oh yeah. What are we going to do about that?"

Her eyelids closed slightly, so they were almost shut.

"I think I have an idea." She mumbled against his lips, before they both leaned in and shared the most sweet and passionate kiss they'd ever had together.


	3. 4x03 - Minimal Loss - Part two

Small warning, this chapter is a little angsty, but has a happy ending:)

Story two, part 2.

Set season 4, episode 3, Minimal Loss.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

That moment seemed to last forever to Spencer and Emily. A pure moment of bliss. A moment where pretending no one else was around you was easier than facing reality. They both knew that once they broke apart, the moment would be over, no more secrets, they'd be outed. There would be no more going behind their friends backs to keep their relationship hidden, it'd be out in the open, for everyone to know.

All these thoughts whirled through Spencer's mind as he pulled away from Emily's lips. He watched Emily's eyes flutter open, a smile gracing her lips.

"Time to face the music Spence." Emily said breathlessly.

They both unwrapped themselves from each other, making sure to give their joined hands one last reassuring squeeze, before fully breaking apart and walking down the steps towards their team.

They both knew what was about to happen, it was one of the many reasons they decided on not telling the team about their relationship, they didn't want the interrogation.

They knew the team would be hurt, Hotch would be mad he wasn't informed, but he'd be happy for them, JJ would be hurt that Emily didn't tell her she was seeing someone, Penelope would be hurt too, but she'd get over it after she saw them together and happy, then she'd be squealing with excitement for the two of them. Rossi would understand the reasons. But Morgan was their main concern, he'd take it personal, deep down he'd be happy for them but he would remain angry at them for a long time,he'd feel betrayed that he wasn't told, he'd feel out of trust by them.

It was a slippery slope through either decision, if they told everyone, the higher ups would be pissed, and the chances of both of them keeping their jobs would be slim and that would be it, both of their careers over, a career the neither of them were ready to give up. So they chose not to tell anyone, but that too had it's consequences, trust would be broken, and hard to fix but it could be done. They knew the team would be wary around them for a while, but both Emily and Spencer knew it would pass, once everyone saw how happy they made each other they would understand.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps they made their way towards the team. An unnerving feeling settled in Emily's stomach, she wasn't looking forward to this.

After what felt like eternity, they finally reached the team, Spencer and Emily were met with silence. It pained them both to look at their friends faces, their eyes were filled with hurt. JJ's reaction surprised them both, she rushed up to the both of them and engulfed them in a hug. They were both too stunned to move or talk, but luckily JJ beat them to it.

"Oh my god I'm so glad you're both okay!" She rushed out, still having Spencer and Emily in a tight hold.

"Were fine JJ." Emily assured her. JJ pulled away from them and looked them both in the eye.

"I know, but Em you should still get checked out." JJ suggested.

Emily scolded her. "I'm fine."

"Actually Prentiss I think she's right." Hotch spoke up.

She opened her mouth to argue with him but he cut her off. "That's an order."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. They all stood in silence for a moment, each of them trying to figure out how to bring up the elephant in the room.

"How long has this been going on?" Dave asked the pair, asking the obvious question everyone wanted the answer to.

Spencer looked over at Emily, who was biting her lip, her head ducked down, and took this as his cue to answer.

"3 months." He replied in a confident tone that even surprised him.

Everyone's jaw dropped except JJ's.

"How did you keep this from us for 3 months?" Dave asked in astonishment.

Emily chose to speak up this time. "We didn't want our relationship to affect our work. We knew the consequences and we weren't ready to deal with them yet."

"Speaking of which, Hotch what's going to happen now?" Spencer asked, panic and worry evident in his voice, all confidence from before slowly drifting away.

"I talk to Strauss and see what I can do. I can't promise anything, but I'll fight for the both of you, you're assets to this team."

They both nodded, there was nothing to be said on the subject anymore, they just had to hope that Hotch could convince Strauss.

"JJ you don't look all that surprised when you heard how long we've been together." Emily pointed out.

JJ just smirked. "I may have seen you kissing in the parking garage a few weeks ago... twice." Everyone else laughed. But Emily and Spencer both noticed that Morgan was the only one who had said nothing. They looked up at him and saw he had a distant look in his eyes. They felt bad, Morgan was one of their best friends, they knew he'd question them and his trust with them, and they were right.

"Morgan..." Emily started talking, but Morgan wasn't having it. He just shook his head and turned around, walking off.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Spencer found him leaning up against one of the SUV's with his head tilted towards the sky, eyes closed.

He walked up to him and leaned against the SUV next to him. They stayed like this for several moments, no one saying anything.

"What do you want kid?" Morgans voice wasn't harsh, just quiet and... tired?

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Spencer whispered suddenly feeling small.

Morgan finally opened his and turned to face the guy that had been his best friend for years. He saw Spencer's eyes were locked onto his shoes.

"Why?" Morgan said to him.

Spencer's head snapped up. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't-" He shook his head, trailing off.

Morgan sighed loudly, "Why didn't you tell me? I mean c'mon man, I love you like a brother, can't you trust me?"

Spencer immediately shook his head. "No Morgan its not like that, we just, Emily and I didn't want to loose our jobs, we were afraid and, I'm not going to lie, we were scared. We didn't want you guys to look at us differently. The team is like a tight knitted family, we didn't want to ruin that." He said honestly.

Morgan watched Spencer for a moment. "You'll always be my little brother kid, just like Emily will always be my best friend. Nothing is ever gonna change that man, no relationship, no argument, no nothing. You can trust me."

Spencer felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I do trust you Morgan. I just didn't want to disappoint Emily. She's the first serious relationship I've ever been in and I didn't want to loose her."

Morgan's expression softened. "You love her don't you?"

He took in a sharp breath, trying to keep his tears at bay. "More than anything."

Morgan smiled at him and reached across to pull him into a hug. He patted his back softly as he rocked them very slightly from side to side.

"I'm proud of you kid. I'm really happy for you both. But I swear to god if you do anything to hurt her I'll deck you, I may love you like a brother but Prentiss is my best friend." He said in a joking manner, but you could tell he was serious.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

They were half way home from Colorado, somewhere during the flight, Spencer and Emily had moved to the middle of the jet and were sitting beside each other, sitting across from them were Morgan and Hotch. Emily was leaning against Spencer's shoulder whilst he was reading a book he had picked up at the airport. JJ was at the back of the jet fast asleep, Rossi was daydreaming about god knows what, Hotch was engrossed in files and Morgan was listening to his music with his headphones trying to get some shut eye.

Emily was trying to get some sleep too, but a few minutes ago she started getting a bad headache that was keeping her from staying asleep for long.

Every now and then when Spencer or herself shifted she'd flinch from the pain, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Em are you okay?" He asked quietly so as not to disturb anyone else.

"Yeah just this damn headache."

"Did you take anything for it?"

"Yeah, before we boarded." She said rubbing her temples, her eyes tightly shut.

He looked down at her and saw that she was clearly in pain, her position was also clearly uncomfortable which was only making matters worse.

He was never one for public displays of affection but he'd do it if it meant her getting the sleep she so desperately needed. He folded the corner of the page he was on in his book before placing it in his satchel that was sitting beside his seat, he reached his left arm behind her, bringing her closer to him, he tucked her head under his chin, his head atop of hers. He reached up with his hand and ran his hand through her dark hair, she sighed softly and burrowed closer into his chest if even possible. In a matter of minutes, Spencer noticed Emily's breathing even, her hand that was clutching a fistful of his shirt slowly relaxed and she melted into his embrace.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

 **So here is the long waited part two, I recently got a new laptop so I should be updating a little more often, I'm planning on having the next chapter based in 13x02 and I already have an idea planned and I cannot wait to write it!**

 **Please leave some suggestions for episodes:)))**


	4. 13x02 - To a Better Place

**Story three.**

 **Set season 13, episode 2, To a Better Place.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters, if I did, Emily Prentiss would be in a relationship with Spencer Reid already:)**

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was a quiet afternoon at the BAU, the team all except for Emily Prentiss and Spencer Reid had decided to go out to a nearby diner for lunch. Spencer had told everyone he had overdue paperwork he needed to get done as soon as possible so he couldn't come with them, Emily's excuse was that she had too much paperwork to finish so she couldn't make it, but the real reason was because they wanted to eat alone together.

After making sure everyone had left, Spencer got up from his chair and walked up the catwalk and up to Emily's office. He knocked twice, hearing a 'come in' from inside the office, he walked in.

Emily looked up from the file she was signing off and smiled widely at who she saw there.

"Hey handsome." She said getting up from her seat from behind her desk to walk over to him.

"Hey." He replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her into him. He put both of his hands on her hips as she gently laid her hands on his chest.

"So I checked, everyone has left. The bullpen is empty." Spencer said smiling down at her, he bent down slightly and leaned his forehead against hers. She hovered her lips over his.

"Good." she whispered against his lips. They stayed silently embraced for a moment. Relishing in the feeling of finally being able to be this intimate with each other without intrusion. He softly brushed his lips against hers, kissing her gently. They repeated this a few times, never breaking their contact, she ran her hand up his neck and into his long hair, this was one thing she loved doing, running her fingers through his hair. She didn't know why she liked it so much, maybe because she found comfort in the gesture, whenever they kissed, she always did this.

They broke apart grinning like idiots.

"So I'm thinking we call up the Chinese place and order us some dinner." She told him. He gave her one last kiss before reaching into his back pocket and grabbed his phone, dialling their favourite restaurant.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

An hour later, they were sitting on the couch in Emily's office finishing up their food. She was snuggled into his side, she had her legs tucked under her so she was almost completely turned to face him. Emily turned her head to rest her chin on his shoulder causing Spencer to turn his attention away from the remainder of his food to the woman sitting beside him.

"Hi." She said, staring directly at his lips.

"Hi back." Spencer whispered, slowly inching closer to her. Ever since the beginning of their relationship five weeks ago, he could barely go a day without feeling her lips on his. The night of Stephens funeral, Spencer was racked with guilt, he felt he should've saved Emily faster but he let her down. He tossed and turned all night thinking about how he'd betrayed her, his secret feelings for her creeping into his mind, he'd fell in love with her since the day he met her, he'd kept his feelings hidden for years. When she came back from London, he had planned on telling her, but after finding out she was seeing someone he'd quickly rid of the idea. Then with her coming back permanently, not just as an agent, but as his boss, his plans on ever telling her his feelings were completely squashed. But that night he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. He drove over to her apartment at 2am and rapped on her door.

She'd answered the door with a tired look on her face, what surprised him most was that she was still wearing the dress she wore to the funeral, it was clear she hadn't even attempted to fall asleep yet, she let him in and sat on her couch.

They'd talked about everything. How she felt re-joining the team as unit chief, how she broke up with Mark the month before. He spoke about his guilt towards her and Scratch and how he felt responsible for not finding her. They'd comforted each other, reassured each other and after sharing a hug, he couldn't contain it any longer, he pulled back quickly, ignoring the look of confusion on her face and kissed her. It took her a moment to realise what was happening but she then started kissing him back. They stayed lip locked for a while, neither of them daring to pull apart until absolutely necessary. But after some time, breathing became important and they both pulled away gasping for breath.

Neither one of them said anything. They just stared at each other in astonishment, smiles growing on both of their faces.

Here he was now, having her in his arms, and it was honestly one of the most amazing feelings in the world.

"I love being able to do this." she murmured.

"Do what?"

"This." She said gesturing to the both of them with her hands. "Being able to be this intimate. Especially at work." Emily continued while she too began leaning in closer.

"Mhm same." He mumbled against her lips as he gently leaned into them, completely covering them with his.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Best. Food. Ever!" JJ exclaimed as she, Matt, Dave, Tara, Luke and Penelope walked back into the bullpen.

"Amen to that." Luke said raising his hands in appreciation.

"Their burgers are amazing! Seriously I-" Matt started but was soon cut off by Penelope squealing.

"O-M-G!"

Everyone turned to her in shock.

"Pen what the hell?" JJ asked.

"LOOK!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing to Emily's office.

They all turned to look through her office window, and were all shocked by the sight of Emily very clearly making out with an unknown man on her office couch. His face was completely covered by the back of her head, and no one could see any of him except his legs.

"Wow..." Tara said breaking the silence. The team snapped out of their state of shock with their jaws dropped.

"I never knew Prentiss was seeing someone." Luke said, looking towards the rest of the team to see if anyone knew anything.

"Ohhh yeah she is." Dave said smugly, a smirk covering his lips. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him, silently telling him to carry on.

"I knew." He said with a shrug.

A series of "What's?!" and "Seriously's!?" chorused through the room.

"Mhm." He said taking a sip of the coffee he ordered before leaving the diner.

"Who is he?!" Penelope asked impatiently.

Dave just winked at them before go up the catwalk and into his office.

"Well I'm not just going to stand here! I want to find out!" Penelope then started making her way up to Emily's office.

"Pen-" JJ started to reason, but Penelope cut her off.

"Nope! You guys are either joining me or not!" and with that she continued up the catwalk.

The team all looked at each other for a moment. They secretly all wanted to snoop and see who she was with, she was a good friend of theirs, they deserved to know. So they all followed Penelope.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Do you see anything?" Matt asked. They were all standing around the window nearest to Emily's desk but considering there were five people trying to look in it proved to be quite difficult.

"Ughh no!" Penelope whispered. Emily's head was completely covering the man's face, all to be seen was his chest and legs, Emily had her hands running through his hair, so even that was partially covered.

"You know this is kinda starting to make me a little uncomfortable, I mean shouldn't we give Emily and whoever that is some privacy?" Tara said.

Penelope gave her a look. "How much privacy was she expecting? They're making out in her office with the blinds open!"

Tara rolled her eyes, but stayed where she was.

It was only seconds later when both Emily and the mystery man had to break apart, both breathing heavy. When Emily moved back slightly they all gasped when they saw that the man she was making out with was the one and only Dr Spencer Reid. They were all too stunned to speak, they just continued to watch as she dropped one of her hands from his hair and placed it on his cheek, caressing it softly. His eyes were locked onto hers and hers were locked onto his. He had his right arm leant up so he could hold her chin with his hand, while his other arm was wrapped around her waist, making sure to hold her tightly to him.

A moment later he had brought his head down to hers, and they were kissing again.

The team decided then to leave them be, they all walked across to the conference where no one said anything for a while.

"What should we do?" JJ said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

"I mean, it's obvious Emily and Spence didn't want anyone to know they were together... that's why they didn't say anything, right? So do we tell them we know or...?" She trailed off, but was soon continued by Matt.

"Or we keep it to ourselves until they say anything."

"I think we should keep it to ourselves." Tara started. "Like JJ said, if they wanted us to know, they would've told us. I say we keep what we saw a secret and pretend we saw nothing." She continued.

They all nodded, all wondering when the hell their friends had become an item.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

 **okay so I don't know whether or not there should be a part two, where Emily and Spencer find out they know, or whether I should just leave this chapter as a single one, please tell me what you'd prefer:)**


End file.
